


Forever

by pillowcreek



Category: Greater Boston (Podcast)
Genre: AU where Leon doesn't die, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, these boys are sad enough in canon let them be happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Michael and Leon wake up and fall asleep together.





	Forever

Leon did not think of himself as an emotional person. He had emotions of course, every person did, but he didn’t let himself become overwhelmed with emotion. It took a lot to get a reaction out of him.

And Michael seemed to be a master at doing just that.

Leon’s cooking breakfast. Michael’s sitting at the kitchen table, his hair still messy from sleep. He’s wearing one of Leon’s old college hoodies, despite having one of his own. Leon makes a mental note to wear it later this week: it would smell like Michael now.

“I’m meeting Louisa in Dorchester this afternoon. She agreed to take some photos for the article I’m working on. I’m not sure what time I’ll be back. I know it’s last minute, but it’s the only time this week that she’s available, and-“ Michael cuts off, yawning. He rubs his eyes sleepily and Leon’s heart feels like it’s about to explode. Michael looked like a baby animal, tired and disoriented. He blinked at Leon. “What was I saying?”

Leon chuckles and kisses his forehead. “You’re meeting Louisa this afternoon,” he says, setting a plate of eggs in front of him. Sunny-side up. Michael’s favourite.

Michael blushes and touches his forehead. “Right. We’re meeting for the article I’m doing. The one about- Fuck it.”

He grabs Leon by the front of his shirt and pulls him down into a kiss. It’s not their best kiss, seeing as it’s morning and neither of them have brushed their teeth yet, but he’s kissing Michael, so it’s one of the best kisses Leon has ever had.

Michael pulls back. “That’s for distracting me.”

“That’s counterproductive, Michael,” Leon says, sitting across the table from him.

“Too early for long words,” he says through a yawn.

Shortly after, they’re heading out the door together. Michael takes Leon’s hand and rests his head on his shoulder as they walk to the subway station. Leon feels the hint of a smile cross his face.

“Still tired?” he asked.

“I hate being self-employed. You have to get up so early,” Michael grumbles.

“You would still be waking up this early if you worked for a company,” Leon points out. “This way you get to decide what you write. You have flexibility.”

He sighs. “You’re right. You’re always right.”

“I have been wrong on occasion.”

“Like when it took you over a decade to ask me out?” Michael teases.

“You were just as capable as asking me on a date,” Leon says.

The subway is more crowded than usual, packed with activists from both sides of the Red Line Referendum. Michael gets caught by one of them on the way into the station and Leon has to fight his way back up the stairs to rescue him. He receives at least a dozen elbows to his ribs, and will likely have bruises tomorrow, but the desperate look Michael shoots him spurs him on. He wraps his arms around Michael’s waist and drags him away from the man who’s telling him about how turning Red Line into a city will destroy Boston’s economy.

“You’re too nice,” Leon says once they’ve fought their way onto the platform. His arms are still around Michael’s waist. He hesitates before resting his chin on his shoulder.

“They deal with people yelling at them all day. I feel bad for them,” Michael says.

The loudspeaker announces that Leon’s train is a minute away. “Don’t go back up there to listen to him once I’m gone,” he says.

“I won’t. I promise.” Michael turns his head to give Leon a quick kiss. “I’ll see you tonight. I l-“ Michael gets his deer trapped in headlights look. Leon freezes. “llllllike bananas?”

Leon stares at him. His train pulls into the station. He gets on it.

He can’t focus on work the entire day. Extinction Event is even worse to deal with because of it. But he can hardly bring himself to care. Why should he? This wasn’t supposed to happen for another two weeks. He had it all planned out. And now Michael was likely very stressed out. Leon had considered texting him, checking in to make sure that he was okay. But Michael had interviews booked all morning, and then he was meeting Louisa in the afternoon. He would be too busy to check his phone.

Leon returns home to an empty apartment. He cooks dinner and eats alone. He does his chores. He gets ready for bed. He does not fall asleep according to schedule. Instead, he lies in the darkness, listening for the sound of Michael returning home.

He almost doesn’t hear the apartment door open. Michael is being quiet, knowing that Leon is meant to be asleep. Leon listens to him move around the apartment, getting ready for bed as quietly as he can. He listens to him come into their bedroom, get changed for bed. The mattress shifts as Michael climbs into bed next to him.

Leon rolls over and wraps his arms around Michael’s waist. “I love you,” he whispers.

It’s Michael’s turn to freeze. Then he relaxes back into Leon’s arms. “I love you too,” he whispers back. "Forever." 

Leon buried his face in Michael’s neck, grinning. Maybe overwhelming emotion was alright on occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble but I'm really emotional over these boys and I just need them to be happy. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @thenightcrowd


End file.
